


Die Freiheit endet hier

by Meggie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meggie/pseuds/Meggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La libertà aveva l’odore del mare.<br/>(E il sapore del sangue).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Freiheit endet hier

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo da “Übers Ende Der Welt” dei Tokio Hotel (disonore su di me e la mia mucca). Significa “La libertà finisce qui”.

La libertà aveva l’odore del mare.

Il colore era quello accecante del sole riflesso sulla sabbia, ma l’odore, l’odore era qualcosa che non era mai riuscito a immaginarsi.

Adesso, con l’oceano che si estendeva davanti ai suoi occhi, poteva dirlo.

La libertà aveva l’odore del mare.

(E il sapore del sangue).

 

*

 

Con Levi era sempre stato un gioco basato sulle negazioni. Ciò che non erano, ciò che non potevano, ciò che non dicevano, ciò che non mostravano.

Aveva funzionato così da subito, sin da quando Erwin si era ritrovato davanti un criminale con un talento fuori dal comune. Qualcosa di prezioso, sporcato da un mondo che non sapeva salvaguardare i propri figli, lasciati a marcire da soli agli angoli delle strade, abbandonati e costretti ad aggregarsi in branchi per poter sopravvivere. Piccole bestie affamate che ti guardavano con gli occhi di chi aveva vissuto per troppo tempo convinta che per ottenere qualcosa bisognasse mostrare i denti. E affondarli nella carne.

Erwin sapeva come i propri compagni avevano definito Levi e i suoi amici. Gatti randagi affamati di qualcosa che non fosse spazzatura.

Gli occhi di Levi erano sottili e perennemente vigili, come quelli di un felino.

“Ma non sono realmente gatti, Erwin, non li puoi addomesticare.”

Erwin non ne aveva mai avuta l’intenzione.

 

Si era ritrovato a osservare Levi di continuo, all’inizio, conscio di ciò che stava accadendo alle proprie spalle, ma altrettanto certo di non voler interferire. Lo guardava da lontano, mentre Levi, agile come un gatto, faceva imbestialire un po’ tutti con il suo atteggiamento.

Erwin lo guardava e sorrideva (non era innato tutto quello. C’era stato qualcosa, o qualcuno, a scatenare la prima scintilla, anni prima. Neppure la strada creava certe gemme, Erwin ne era convinto) e poi, ogni tanto, incrociava lo sguardo di Levi e incontrava quel “che diavolo vuoi?” perennemente dipinto sul suo viso.

Erwin osservava davanti a sé la possibilità di qualcosa che avrebbe potuto far incrementare la speranza dell’umanità, e pensava a ciò che stava avvenendo dietro di lui, invece, dove quella stessa umanità continuava ad accartocciarsi su se stessa, stringendo alla gola i propri figli, in una morsa che sembrava non potesse dare scampo. Suo padre, prima di lui, era stato uno di quei figli, insieme a tutti coloro che si erano ritrovati a chiudere gli occhi e ad arrivare al di là dalle mura con la sola immaginazione, alla ricerca di risposte che non sembravano mai sufficienti.

(Perché non le erano).

Erwin aveva sempre saputo perfettamente cosa si stava muovendo alle sue spalle, nell’ombra, nascosto dallo scintillio dei soldi. Ma guardando davanti a sé, non era riuscito a non rimanere impressionato dalla speranza.

“Soddisfatto?” la voce di Levi non aveva mascherato per niente il tono di scherno.

Erwin aveva sorriso, spostando solo per un istante lo sguardo verso sinistra, lì dove era appena atterrato Levi, prima di tornare ad osservare i cadetti davanti a sé.

“Molto, grazie.”

Levi aveva sbuffato, prima di sparire di nuovo dal suo fianco, lasciando che l’unica presenza accanto a lui rimanesse quella di Mike.

“Che ne pensi?”

Mike aveva alzato il viso, annusando l’aria attorno a loro, prima di concedersi di stirare le labbra in un sorriso.

“Non male.”

 

Quando aveva ucciso per la prima volta, Erwin aveva avuto l’impressione – fugace e veloce. Passeggera e distruttiva allo stesso tempo – che non ce l’avrebbe fatta.

Aveva osservato il polso di Levi, la mano piegata in quell’angolazione strana (“È più comodo, così. Siete voi che non capite nulla, ma non sono affari miei,” aveva detto, distogliendo lo sguardo e concedendosi una mezza smorfia), e l’aveva visto tremare. Non c’era niente della precisione e della freddezza delle esercitazioni.

Davanti alla morte erano tutti esseri umani.

Anche Levi.

E poi aveva affondato il colpo, gli occhi fissi sulla preda, e per un attimo era rimasto sospeso nel vuoto, il mantello a svolazzare nell’aria, ali verdi dispiegate per un istante grazie al vento di primavera, scagliate con precisione contro l’azzurro di un cielo terso.

Davanti alla morte erano tutti esseri umani.

Ma Erwin aveva pensato, per un solo istante, che forse no, forse c’erano persone che diventavano altro, capaci di elevarsi al di sopra dell’umanità per diventare liberi dalle sue costrizioni, capaci di volare più in alto, solo per un momento, solo per un’imprecisata frazione di secondo.

Levi era tornato a terra con un tonfo, una caduta troppo brusca rispetto al protocollo, aveva appoggiato a terra un ginocchio e stretto i denti per un attimo, prima di issarsi nuovamente sul suo cavallo.

Erwin aveva distolto lo sguardo.

(E aveva ripreso a respirare).

 

“Quando pensi di fare qualcosa?”

Erwin aveva alzato lo sguardo e aveva incontrato gli occhi di Levi che lo fissavano con un finto disinteresse, seduto a gambe incrociate e l’aria annoiata. Si sarebbe messo a ridere, se fosse stato qualcun altro. Ma Erwin, oh Erwin lo conosceva così bene, così bene da sentirlo, sotto le dita e nell’aria e nel mondo in cui respirava (e nel modo in cui non parlava, non lo guardava, non lo chiamava. Nel mondo in cui riempiva il silenzio con cose non dette), così bene da saperlo.

“Non ho idea di cosa tu stia parlando.”

Levi non aveva risposto, aveva emesso un suono strozzato e irritato, prima di voltare il viso dalla parte opposta.

Si sarebbe messo a ridere, se fosse stato qualcun altro.

Erwin era tornato alle sue carte.

Era un gatto Levi, silenzioso e pericoloso e fiero, ed Erwin non l’avrebbe mai toccato, non senza il suo permesso, non senza la certezza, non senza l’assoluta risposta di Levi, perché il non detto riempiva i silenzi, ma non sarebbe mai stato abbastanza per Erwin, non sarebbe stato abbastanza per prendersi la libertà di appropriarsi di qualcosa di così letale e prezioso. Non l’avrebbe mai neppure sfiorato.

Levi si era avvicinato, però, e si era sporto verso di lui e l’aveva afferrato per la nuca e l’aveva tirato verso di sé e aveva mormorato un “A volte mi fai saltare i nervi,” ed Erwin aveva sorriso appena e l’aveva guardato.

Poi, una volta abbastanza vicino da poterlo catturare, Erwin si era lasciato prendere.

 

Mike l’aveva annusato, un paio di settimane dopo, un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra, fin troppo consapevole. Erwin non aveva mosso un muscolo, non aveva neppure cercato di mascherare… cosa? Un profumo non suo, la presenza di qualcosa tra le sue dita e sotto la pelle che non gli apparteneva ma che adesso teneva con esitazione tra le mani?

_Levi?_

“Non lo puoi catturare, non è un gatto.”

Erwin l’aveva guardato di sottecchi, prima di scuotere la testa. Mike non aveva aggiunto altro ed Erwin aveva preferito non indagare oltre.

 

La prima volta che c’era andato vicino, veramente vicino, era stato un paio di mesi dopo la caduta del Wall Maria.

(O forse qualcuno in più. Forse era stato appena prima di quella spedizione dove avevano perso Hatisha. E se la ricordava ancora, Hatisha, era stata un soldato incredibile, ma non si era salvata e Levi non era riuscito a-).

Non era la prima volta che l’idea rimaneva nella sua testa. Ogni tanto ci aveva riflettuto, ma aveva sempre allontanato le parole. Non avrebbe allungato una mano, non avrebbe catturato Levi. Non aveva alcun permesso per farlo, non aveva alcuna libertà per ordinare qualcosa del genere. E tra tutti i comandi che avrebbe potuto dare, quello non avrebbe mai lasciato la sua bocca.

L’aveva guardato, i capelli neri sparsi sul cuscino e quell’aria perennemente imbronciata sul viso, e si era sporto, sfiorandogli la fronte e il naso e le labbra, baciandolo come tante volte aveva fatto, ormai, mentre con le dita della mano tamburellava sulla sua schiena, seguendo la colonna vertebrale fino a fermarsi lì, appena sopra il sedere, dove il lenzuolo nascondeva a malapena una zona che conosceva fin troppo bene.

L’aveva pensato. Levi l’aveva guardato, lo sguardo imperturbabile, e aveva risposto al bacio, facendo scivolare un braccio sul suo collo e attirandolo sopra di lui.

L’aveva pensato, e non aveva detto nulla.

In compenso, il corpo di Levi aveva preteso un secondo orgasmo, quella notte, ed Erwin si era piegato al suo volere.

 

C’era un pensiero fisso, ogni volta che lo guardava, ogni volta che pronunciava il suo nome.

Levi era alienante, lo era sempre stato. Era tutto e il contrario di tutto. Era ciò che si mostrava e niente di come appariva, freddo e privo di compassione e a volte Erwin aveva voglia di ridere davanti a quelle parole appena sussurrate, un bisbiglio maligno alle loro spalle, a volte aveva voglia di ridere e mostrare la mano di Levi, sporca del sangue di un suo compagno, macchiata e segnata, e a volte aveva voglia di mostrare loro il suo cuore, invece, forte e ferito e lacerato e più e più volte ricucito insieme.

Levi attirava le persone a sé con uno sguardo e con uno sguardo le allontanava, prima di riavvicinarle di nuovo. E a volte, a volte poteva avvicinarti così tanto da farti guardare dentro, per un attimo, a volte ti avvicinava così tanto che ti faceva entrare in lui.

Ed Erwin, oh Erwin amava entrare in lui e sentire sotto la propria mano il battito del suo cuore e sotto la propria bocca il gemito del suo nome. L’unica parola veramente consentita in quel tacito accordo.

Ed era alienante, il modo in cui si muoveva e pretendeva che Erwin stesso fosse tutto, in quel momento.

Erwin non si era mai sentito abbastanza da comprenderlo completamente, eppure Levi non gliel’aveva mai fatto pesare. Non quello.

 

“Sacrificheresti te stesso?”

_Sì._

Erwin non aveva risposto, si era limitato a guardare Levi in silenzio, ricambiando il suo sguardo fintamente privo di espressione.

 _Sacrificheresti me?_ Erwin leggeva quelle parole nel grigio dei suoi occhi e nella linea sottile delle sue labbra. Là dove le parole non arrivavano – e, con loro due, sembravano non arrivare mai – c’era sempre qualcosa che sopperiva a questa mancanza. La consapevolezza di sapere già troppo. Di fidarsi ciecamente e senza preoccupazioni.

Levi vedeva in lui la sicurezza della vittoria. Erwin vedeva in Levi la certezza della morte.

Era una condanna.

_Sacrificheresti me?_

Erwin aveva abbassato gli occhi. Levi aveva disolto lo sguardo.

_Riusciresti a dare l’ordine?_

Ogni vita era sacrificabile per la vittoria dell’umanità.

_Riusciresti ad uccidermi con le tue stesse mani, Erwin?_

A volte Erwin si era ritrovato ad osservarlo dormire e a pensare a quando sarebbe finita, a quando il mondo avrebbe deciso di porre fine anche a quel sollievo, anche a quell’ultimo briciolo di umanità a cui ancora si aggrappava con tutte le sue forze.

_Sì._

 

Ne avevano parlato solo una volta, in tutti quegli anni. Anche se poi, parlato, sembrava un termine sbagliato, dato che no, ovviamente non avevano realmente tirato fuori nulla di quello che avrebbero dovuto dirsi. Ci erano andati vicini, però, una volta. Ci era andato vicino Levi, sempre Levi, Levi che non si nascondeva mai veramente dalle difficoltà e invece lui, oh lui aveva basato una carriera sul mascherarsi da condottiero valoroso fatto di sorrisi e grandi gesta. Fatto di pietra e ghiaccio e volontà imposte.

E invece Levi, con gli occhi rivolti al soffitto e la testa piegata leggermente all’indietro, la curva del collo che disegnava un arco perfetto insieme al suo torso nudo bagnato di sudore, l’incredibile forza delle sue braccia tese verso le spalle di Erwin, aveva sospirato un “Non ne parleremo mai, vero?” che non ammetteva bugie. Un gemito di piacere aveva fatto alzare appena il tono della sua voce.

Fosse stato solo leggermente meno perspicace, se non fosse cresciuto con la consapevolezza di sapere sempre troppo per vivere una vita normale, troppo per un’umanità che si nascondeva sotto i tappeti, Erwin non avrebbe risposto.

“Tu ne vuoi parlare?”

“No,” Levi aveva spostato lo sguardo su di lui, continuando a far ondeggiare il bacino, “Tu?”

Levi aveva fissato gli occhi nei suoi, prima di farsi scivolare ancora più in basso, prima di lasciarsi prendere ancora più a fondo.

(Ed Erwin – in quel momento e, sul serio, da quando l’aveva conosciuto, da quando l’aveva visto la prima volta – l’aveva amato).

Erwin aveva sospirato, fissandolo a sua volta e sorridendo leggermente, quasi la sua domanda l’avesse oltraggiato personalmente, “No,” aveva risposto “E non ne ho bisogno”.

L’altro era rimasto immobile per un istante, sospeso nella contemplazione se continuare quel discorso (pericoloso, troppo pericoloso) oppure accettare le proprie certezze.

“Ok,” era sembrata una concessione, più che altro, ma Erwin non aveva indagato oltre.

 

Erwin non aveva mai pensato di essere immortale. (Sperava in Levi, piuttosto, ma erano idee folli che ogni tanto occupavano la sua mente e non avevano alcun fondamento reale. Purtroppo). Sapeva che un giorno sarebbe arrivato il momento di lasciare la presa e far andare via la propria vita.

Aveva visto dissiparsi quelle degli altri, abbagliati dalle sue parole e dai suoi ordini, decisi a mettere al primo posto un’umanità che non avrebbe mai ringraziato, ma piuttosto guardato dall’altra parte al loro passaggio. Aveva visto Levi piegarsi ai suoi ordini e osservare la sua squadra morire, come animali da macello privi di nome.

Aveva visto Hanji mascherare una perdita con un sorriso e un finto entusiasmo, e aveva visto i suoi soldati annullarsi uno dopo l’altro.

Aveva visto la morte, l’aveva sentita e sfiorata, una scossa di dolore che dal braccio si era propagata fino al suo cervello, un istante di dolore così puro e intenso che Erwin aveva smesso di respirare. Per un solo istante.

Quando Levi l’aveva rivisto per la prima volta, senza un braccio e insanguinato, mentre la morte aleggiava ancora sopra di lui come un’ombra, Erwin non era stato presente. Era già caduto in un coma leggero, il troppo sangue perso e il dolore e la stanchezza l’avevano fatto precipitare in un sonno profondo. Forse Levi si era soffermato a guardarlo, forse aveva pensato anche lui quelle parole. Forse.

(Erwin, qualche giorno dopo, si era crogiolato per qualche minuto con l’idea assurda che Levi avesse potuto dirgliele, quelle parole, che avesse potuto parlare, invece di mantenere il loro tacito accordo.

Ma era ancora febbricitante, e di certo non aveva veramente pensato a qualcosa del genere, vero?)

(… se però fosse veramente accaduto, a Erwin piaceva pensare che sarebbe stato abbastanza coraggioso da essere sincero, e rispondere “Anch’io”).

Quando si era svegliato, aveva trovato Levi ai piedi del suo letto. Ma solo più tardi, solo quando ormai dalla finestra erano entrati gli ultimi raggi del sole e nella stanza non era rimasto più nessuno, aveva allungato la mano – l’unica mano rimasta. L’altra, quella mancante, avrebbe dovuto sostituirla Levi, da quel momento.

Levi si era avvicinato a lui zoppicando, l’aveva guardato ed Erwin aveva cercato nei suoi occhi qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, ma era troppo stanco e Levi troppo bravo e alla fine era sempre e comunque il silenzio, tra di loro, e non era riuscito a lamentarsi.

Si era sporto verso di lui, Levi, aveva accarezzato i suoi capelli con una gentilezza che non sempre gli apparteneva. “Dovresti raderti, fai schifo,” Erwin aveva annuito. Era così prevedibile a volte.

E poi, Levi aveva premuto le labbra contro le sue, aveva respirato dalla sua bocca e solo allora, solo in quel momento, aveva chiuso agli occhi, sicuro del suo respiro e del fatto che sì, fosse ancora vivo e fosse ancora lì, ed Erwin l’aveva stretto per un braccio ed era rimasto immobile, il fiato di Levi contro le proprie labbra, un bacio tanto innocente che per un attimo aveva dovuto chiedersi se fosse reale.

“Dovresti anche farti portare qualcosa per il tuo alito. Anche quello fa schifo,” aveva mormorato Levi, separandosi da lui.

Erwin aveva stretto con più forza la mano sul suo braccio e l’altro aveva serrato i denti in una morsa ferrata, quasi come se avesse paura a riaprire le labbra, come se potessero sfuggirgli parole ben peggiori di un insulto.

(Come la verità che gli rimbombava nelle orecchie).

Ma si erano sempre basati sulle negazioni, loro due. Ciò che non dicevano non dicevano non dicevano. Sembrava una condanna.

(Forse la era).

(Forse era l’unica prospettiva per non farli impazzire del tutto, l’unica cosa che gli permetteva di rimanere in piedi e di andare avanti. Più o meno).

_Sacrificheresti te stesso?_

_Mi uccideresti con le tue stesse mani?_

Sì sì sì. Era una verità tremenda, ma una verità nondimeno.

Ma si erano sempre basati sulle negazioni, loro due. Ciò che non dicevano e che non potevano dire e che non avrebbero mai detto. Ciò che sapevano e fingevano di non sapere.

Un bacio, un gemito, una carezza di troppo e una missione fuori dalle mura. Un’equazione nata sbilanciata e impossibile da risistemare.

Erano verità tremende, ma verità nondimeno.

 

Il palmo della sua mano si era sempre piegato perfettamente sul fianco di Levi, quasi fosse stato il posto che gli apparteneva di diritto (e gliel’aveva dato Levi, quel posto. Non se l’era preso, non questa volta), e il bianco della sua pelle celava solo in parte il calore del suo corpo, la forza dei suoi muscoli, la precisione dei movimenti che ogni volta gli imponeva. Era perfetto nella sua totale imperfezione, con quelle cicatrici e i lividi e quella abrasione appena sotto la scapola che non voleva saperne di guarire, l’indice della mano destra che si piegava in modo innaturale, dopo una frattura guarita in malo modo, e le caviglie adornate da scie violacee, là dove le cinghie continuavano a sfregare e sfregare e sfregare. C’era tutta la sua storia, su quella pelle. La storia di Levi e quella di Erwin e quella di un’umanità assicurata sulle sue spalle. C’era il suo passato e il suo presente e, mentre Erwin lo prendeva tra le labbra, facendo affondare la sua erezione fino a quasi alla gola, riusciva a vederne il futuro.

Levi aveva tirato indietro la testa, prima di aprire le labbra in un gemito spezzato, bloccato nella sua gola quasi fosse stato lui stesso ad impedirgli di uscire, di mostrarsi a quella stanza e a Erwin.

Sempre così in controllo di tutto, Levi, che non voleva sporcare neppure il silenzio con la sua voce.

Erwin l’aveva baciato, tirandolo a sé e affondando con le dita tra i suoi capelli, sentendolo respirare contro la sua pelle, il movimento ritmico e continuo del suo petto contro il proprio.

Erwin aveva chiuso gli occhi, respirando contro l’angolo della sua bocca e deglutendo quelle parole che continuavano a girargli in bocca, pronte a uscire al primo passo falso.

“Levi,” aveva mormorato invece, trascinando appena il suo nome, donandogli una cadenza sospesa.

Parlava parlava parlava a tutti e ammaliava con le sue frasi e la sua presenza e poi, in momenti come quelli, si annichiliva.

“Non provarci neppure, a dire cazzate romantiche, perché giuro che ti ammazzo,” aveva ringhiato Levi contro la sua spalla.

Lui era scoppiato a ridere, mentre faceva scorrere la mano lungo il suo fianco, prima di allontanarlo leggermente da sé.

“Ti stavo per dire che sei pesante, in realtà.”

L’aveva guardato negli occhi, quel mezzo sorriso che sempre era stampato sul suo viso era lì, pronto a mascherare tutto. L’altro aveva ricambiato lo sguardo, impassibile come sempre, con quel velo di noia e arroganza a fargli aggrottare le sopracciglia.

(Ma non era impassibile, Levi, non lo era mai. Un corpo freddo e rigido, impossibile da piegare al proprio volere, ma che nascondeva la verità, piuttosto, di ciò che era veramente e di ciò che poteva essere).

Levi aveva abbassato lo sguardo per un momento, quasi a voler assaporare quelle parole, il non detto che costantemente si scambiavano, il non detto che pesava più di ogni altra cosa, prima di colpirgli la spalla con un pugno e scivolare lontano dal suo bacino, fino a ricadere sul letto, i capelli neri subito sparsi sul cuscino come una corona.

“Fottiti.”

Lo sguardo di Erwin si era soffermato solo un istante su di lui – il suo corpo pallido, segnato dalle cicatrici e dalla guerra e dalla brutalità umana -, prima di stendersi sotto al lenzuolo, accanto a lui.

Con il viso di Levi rivolto verso di sé, non c’era stato bisogno di parlare. Erwin ne era stato grato.

Aveva appoggiato la mano sulla sua spalla, facendo scorrere il pollice sulla sua pelle, in un gesto fin troppo intimo, forse.

O forse non sarebbe mai stato abbastanza. Erwin ancora non l’aveva capito.

_Resti?_

Levi aveva chiuso gli occhi al tocco della sua mano, e a entrambi era sembrata sufficiente come risposta.

 

Non era rimasto abbastanza. A volte Erwin pensava che avrebbe potuto tenerlo di più a sé, stringerlo un po’ più forte – non lasciarlo volare di nuovo, scagliato nitido nel cielo -, provare a imprigionarlo. Si malediceva, con pensieri del genere. Non avrebbe mai potuto trattenerlo, quella era la verità, l’unica ammissibile, l’unica che facesse veramente male.

Levi era morto lontano da lui. Forse era stato un bene – forse, invece, se fosse stato con lui, avrebbe potuto avere qualche ricordo in più, qualcosa per cui dormire la notte.

(Non sarebbe riuscito a dormire comunque. Quando chiudeva gli occhi, c’era Levi. Quando li apriva, c’era di nuovo Levi.

Era una condanna).

La notizia gli era arrivata da Hanji in persona. L’aveva fatto sedere ed Erwin aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia e aveva capito, perché Levi non era lì, non era con il gruppo, e non si sarebbero mai divisi senza informarlo, nonostante adesso fosse Hanji il comandate, c’era ancora quell’autorità che gli riservavano e che tutto sommato non pensava di meritare.

Non aveva pianto. Aveva stretto la mano in un pugno, e deglutito, e poi deglutito di nuovo e ancora e ancora, ma sembrava non passare mai, e Hanji l’aveva abbracciato, lui ancora seduto su quella vecchia poltrona, e per un momento aveva pensato ad allontanarsi, prima di appoggiare la fronte contro il suo stomaco e cercare di respirare. Non ci era riuscito. E aveva deglutito ancora e ancora, mentre Hanji aveva sospirato piano, prima di concedersi un singhiozzo leggero, appena accennato.

Non aveva sollevato lo sguardo, aveva cercato invece di scacciare quella morsa alla gola che sembrava non volerlo lasciare stare, e non c’era riuscito.

(Era una condanna).

Levi era morto, ed Erwin in quel momento si era chiesto se avesse mai saputo ciò che non era riuscito a dirgli, se fosse morto con la certezza che, in un’altra vita, sarebbe finita diversamente.

(In un’altra vita, Erwin amava pensare che sarebbe riuscito a tenerlo a sé).

_Sacrificheresti me? Riusciresti a dare l’ordine?_

_Sì._

Ma non si poteva amare, se si doveva morire il giorno dopo.

 

Si ricordava della prima volta che aveva visto Levi. Gli occhi vigili, come quelli di un felino, e un talento raro nel districarsi tra la vita e la morte.

Un gatto randagio, ma non perso, oh no, non lo era mai stato.

Ed Erwin non aveva mai avuto l’intenzione di addomesticarlo.

(Con gli anni, però, aveva imparato che una carezza gentile alla base del collo, lì dove i capelli erano così corti da fare quasi il solletico, veniva ricompensata con un bacio languido a fior di labbra e il continuo rinnovo di un tacito accordo che Erwin si era ritrovato a chiedersi se non si fosse trattato di una mera illusione.

Perché non si poteva amare, se il giorno dopo si doveva morire).

 

*

 

La libertà aveva l’odore del mare (e il sapore del sangue).

La sabbia era diversa da come lui e Levi se l’erano sempre immaginata, scivolava tra le dita, minuscoli granellini impossibili da trattenere. Assomigliava terribilmente al tempo.

Ne era rimasto subito affascinato, Erwin. Una distesa del color della paglia, ma più chiara, e con un profumo che non aveva mai avuto modo di incontrare durante le loro spedizioni. (E nelle narici, se si sforzava, sentiva ancora l’odore del fumo. E nelle orecchie, aveva ancora le grida di morte).

Il mare… il mare rispecchiava alla perfezione le descrizioni che aveva letto nei libri, da bambino, e nonostante ciò, era comunque diverso. L’infinità dell’orizzonte era qualcosa a cui non era abituato, la consapevolezza di un mondo senza limiti, senza mura, era lì, davanti a lui, eppure non avvertiva la sensazione di appagamento che si sarebbe aspettato.

Il sapore del sangue era ancora sulle sue labbra, e sulle sue mani, e sui suoi vestiti. E davanti agli occhi.

La libertà gli ricordava troppo la morte, per essere veramente felice di averla incontrata.

(Forse a Levi, però, sarebbe comunque piaciuta.

O almeno gli piaceva pensarlo).

**Author's Note:**

> Prima storia pubblicata da un'eternità, OMG. E prima storia in assoluto scritta su SnK /o/  
> E niente, sono contenta di aver ripreso in mano questa storia :)  
> Se volete, mi trovate su [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/meggie.writes) e [Twitter](https://twitter.com/3meggie)... sperando di non far passare di nuovo un millennio prima di scrivere qualcos'altro ._.'


End file.
